Whatever our souls are made of
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por Lissadiane] Es una fría y nevada noche y Stiles está a la mitad de su turno en la cafetería del campus cuando un alto, sombrío y atractivo extraño entra; uno que parece ajeno al hecho de que un lobo lo sigue. O: donde Stiles Stilinski ve espíritus de animales con asuntos pendientes...


**Whatever our souls are made of**

 _Lissadiane_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Teen Wolf_ pertenecen a **Jeff Davies** y **MTV** ; son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

—

Ésta es una traducción de la historia escrita por _Lissadiane_ y publicada en **AO3.**

—

 **(Resumen)**

[ **Traducción** autorizada por **Lissadiane** ] Es una fría y nevada noche y Stiles está a la mitad de su turno en la cafetería del campus cuando un alto, sombrío y atractivo extraño entra; uno que parece ajeno al hecho de que un lobo lo sigue.

En donde Stiles Stilinski ve espíritus de animales con asuntos pendientes y Derek Hale no está al tanto de que su querida y muerta hermana dejó algunos asuntos sin terminar.

* * *

Stiles tiene seis años la primera vez que se da cuenta de que no es normal en el sentido más estricto de la palabra.

Está sentado a la mesa del comedor, ingiriendo testarudamente sus guisantes y zanahorias mientras sus padres hablan de Cosas de Grandes —alías: Aburridas—. Tiene la boca llena de guisantes cuando su padre gira la cabeza en su dirección abruptamente con una sonrisa y dice:

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, pequeño? Tu madre me dijo que hiciste un nuevo amigo en la escuela.

Stiles se anima con entusiasmo porque tuvo, de hecho, un asombroso y milagroso día. Empieza a hablar, olvidándose de los guisantes.

—Oh, sí, ¡lo hice! Su nombre es Scott y es el _mejor_. Jugamos a las _Tortugas Ninja_ en el receso y él fue Leonardo, lo que fue súper cool porque eso me dejó ser Miguel Ángel y él es el más divertido, así que fue un gran día, papá, a pesar de que debo comer guisantes y los guisantes son de lo peor, pero también me alegra que Candy volviera.

Hay un momento de silencio y, cerca de la puerta, las orejas de Candy se levantan y ella alza la cabeza. Candy es el _mejor_ perro, ha sido parte de la familia de Stiles desde que él era un bebé, por eso él estaba tan triste el día anterior, cuando creyó haberla perdido.

Le toma a Stiles un momento darse cuenta de que su padre se ahoga con sus guisantes y que su madre está mirando de él a la puerta, donde Candy sigue recostada, viéndolos con una feliz sonrisa de perro en su cara. Su madre tiene el ceño fruncido pensativamente.

— ¿Candy volvió? —pregunta con delicadeza y Stiles asiente, festejando.

—Vino y me encontró en el patio de la escuela, ¡justo como solía hacer! —Dice, señalando con un tembloroso pero acusador tenedor a su padre—. ¡Y tú dijiste que jamás volvería, papá! Esto prueba que estabas equivocado, ¿eh?

Y Candy comienza a menear la cola, que debería golpear el suelo con un ritmo familiar, de la forma en que hacía desde que ella era pequeña y también Stiles, mucho antes de ser arrollada por el auto el día anterior.

Pero está silencioso y, aparentemente, sólo Stiles puede verla ahora.

* * *

Su madre nació con un don también, aunque el de ella era hacer crecer un jardín aún en invierno. Su abuela nació con la habilidad de sanar pequeños cortes y raspones con besos. El bisabuelo nació con la capacidad de nunca perder un juego de cartas y la madre de éste tenía súper fuerza, algo asombroso.

Stiles, aparentemente, tiene la habilidad de ver animales muertos. No a todos los animales muertos, sólo a esos con «asuntos pendientes», como perros incapaces de dejar a sus hiperactivos niños atrás, aún cuando se les ofrecía la eternidad al otro lado del Bifröst, jugando con otros perros en el cielo.

Ellos no consiguieron otro perro. A Stiles le preocupa que Candy se ponga celosa si ve a su remplazo recibiendo todas las caricias en la pansa y esas palmaditas que ella ya no puede sentir. Él no necesita otro perro de todas formas, no con Candy siguiéndolo fielmente, a pesar de que Stiles es el único que puede verla.

Así que crece, siendo fácilmente distraído por animales muertos que nadie más ve, lo que puede ser frustrante. No encuentra en sí mismo molestarse mucho por eso cuando perros o gatos que murieron recientemente vienen a él para guiarlo a donde dejaron a sus cachorros o mininos abandonados para asegurarse de encontrarles hogar.

También es útil cuando se trata de conocer gente nueva. Es más fácil confiar en un hombre seguido por un leal golden retriever o todo un colegio de peces guppie o plecos que en uno que no es seguido por el fiel espíritu de algún animal.

Pero aparte de la cosa de salvar cachorros que recientemente quedaron huérfanos o juzgar a las personas por el tipo de animales que los acompañan, la habilidad de Stiles no afecta demasiado su vida. Seguro, a veces se espanta por el silencioso fantasma de una boa constrictor o un ave semi—transparente pasará volando cerca de él, trinando y asustándolo de muerte y, una vez, casi provocó un accidente relacionado con los espíritus de tres venados saltando frente a su Jeep en medio de la noche pero, en su mayoría, para cuando cumple veintiún años, Stiles tiene ésta mierda bajo control. Es normal para él.

Y entonces, súbitamente, no lo es más.

Todo transcurre lento en la cafetería del campus en un nevado y frío día de invierno cuando la puerta del local se abre, haciendo tintinear las campanas, y el lobo entra.

Ella es delgada, negra, con ojos dorados brillantes y camina detrás de un hombre de cabello negro salpicado de nieve que frunce el ceño como sólo un día como éste merece.

El chico ocupa una mesa de la esquina, dejando su mochila en una silla para reservar su puesto y camina hacia el mostrador para ordenar. Stiles nunca antes lo ha visto. Lo recordaría. Si no por la estúpidamente atractiva cara del sujeto, sí por el lobo que mirada desde las sombras del lugar donde el hombre dejó sus cosas.

—Chocolate caliente —dice el hombre.

Stiles aparta la mirada del lobo y dice «¡Sí, claro!». Marca la orden. Escribe cuidadosamente el nombre de Derek en la taza, después de preguntárselo al hombre. Derek paga. Stiles prepara la bebida, se la entrega y, cuando el hombre regresa a su mesa, el lobo se enrosca en sus tobillos.

Se quedan durante horas. El negocio se levanta y luego vuelve a decaer y Stiles le sirve a cualquiera que entre por la puerta, mezcla bebidas, mantiene las cosas limpias y, cada pocos segundos, no puede evitar lanzar miradas en dirección al hombre y su lobo.

Es sólo que no logra entenderlo. ¿Cómo hace un hombre así para _convencer_ a un lobo de serle leal y amarlo tanto como para quedarse aún después de la muerte?

También ve espíritus de animales salvajes, por supuesto. No hay manera de saber qué asunto mantiene a un animal muerto en este mundo en vez de dejarlo ir al siguiente, pero nunca antes vio a un animal salvaje tan unido a una persona como este.

Tal vez Derek es un cuidador de zoológico o posee un santuario de vida salvaje, imagina, mezclando un latte sin calorías. Sólo es algunos años mayor que Stiles, aparentemente, así que éste no imagina cómo pueden ser verdad esas posibilidades. Tal vez Derek es un ermitaño que vive en el bosque haciéndose amigo de criaturas salvajes, decide.

Tal vez sólo es un perro que luce como lobo.

Stiles mira otra vez.

Definitivamente se trata de un lobo.

Comienza a imaginar una complicada historia sobre Derek robando la cría de un lobo para criarla como una mascota semi—rabiosa cuando levanta la mirada nuevamente y nota que Derek desapareció. No se dio cuenta de cuándo se marchó.

Stiles hace lo mejor que puede para olvidarlo. A menos que ellos lo busquen, no puede ayudar a los animales con sus asuntos pendientes. No es como si ellos pudieran comunicarse con él.

* * *

Sería más fácil olvidarse de Derek y su lobo si no se hubieran convertido en clientes regulares. Lo hacen, siempre viniendo solos, ordenando chocolate caliente, reclamando una mesa junto a la ventana y quedándose por horas. Candy siempre se aparta velozmente de Stiles para correr hacia el lobo, agitando la cola a manera de saludo perruno, y el lobo siempre responde ignorándola. Aún así, cada vez, Candy logra acercarse más y más, determinada a hacerse su amiga.

Lo mejor que Stiles puede adivinar es que Derek está estudiando algo sobre literatura muy avanzada… mitos y folklore, piensa Stiles. La mayoría no parece estar en inglés.

Es genial. Stiles tomó una o dos materias optativas en literatura en su tiempo libre, pero la ocasión en que intentó conversar con Derek al respecto, lo mandaron callar brutalmente. Como sea. A Stiles no le importa. Está acostumbrado a ser ignorando por gente increíblemente atractiva. ¿Caso A? Lydia Martin.

El problema es que Stiles nunca ha sido capaz de dejar un misterio por la paz.

Faltan algunas semanas para Navidad y está trabajando el turno de noche, limpiando ausentemente el mostrador mientras mira a Derek cuando Erica, su amada e irritante compañera de trabajo, lo descubre.

—Oh, Stilinski —ronronea, saltando y colocando su trasero en el mostrador que Stiles acababa de limpiar—. Él está totalmente fuera de tu liga.

Stiles se sobresalta, se vuelve torpe y de color rojo y dice:

—No sabes si eso es cierto… no tengo idea de qué estás hablando. Sólo estaba pensando, eso es todo.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Pregunta ella, levantando una ceja—. ¿Cosas sexuales? Compártelas. Ha sido un turno muy aburrido, podría usar algo de cotilleo.

Sonríe, con dientes blancos y puntiagudos.

—No —susurra él, lanzándole una mirada a Derek para asegurarse de que no esté escuchando. Derek ni siquiera ha apartado la mirada de su laptop—. Nada _sexual_. Estaba pensando sobre… sobre… —intenta pensar en algo cercano a la verdad, pero que no revele el hecho de que ve espíritus de animales. Erica tiene seis gatos semi—transparentes tallándose contra sus tobillos, chocando las cabezas contra sus piernas. Siempre lo distraen jodidamente y Candy tiene el hábito de correr tras ellos, intentando alcanzar con las fauces las puntas de sus colas juguetonamente mientras ellos se arquean y sisean, lanzando las garras contra su nariz—. Lobos —suelta.

Eso no está tan mal. No hay nada incriminatorio en eso, no es como si hubiera dicho lobos _fantasmas_ o lobos _muertos_ o algo por el estilo, así que…

Levanta la mirada y se da cuenta de que Derek lo está mirando directamente con intensidad, ceño fruncido y labios apretados, hombros rectos y manos en puños. A sus pies, el lobo se lame perezosamente una pata.

— ¿Lobos? —Pregunta Erica, saltando del mostrador, más interesada en el tema de la nada—. No sabía que te interesaban los lobos.

—Me interesan todos los animales —dice Stiles testarudamente—. Consideré graduarme en biología, sabes, hasta que…

—Estás estudiando arte —interviene ella.

—Sí, ¡ahora! ¡Pero la vida animal forma gran parte de mi trabajo! —está comenzando a avergonzarse. Aún puede sentir a Derek mirándolo.

—No haces cosas estilo… ¿caricaturas? ¿Cuánto sobre animales debes saber para…?

— ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! —Miente, agitando las manos como si eso fuera a hacer su excusa más creíble—. ¡Con permiso!

Huye a la cocina y se oculta ahí hasta que es hora de cerrar y está seguro de que Derek se marchó.

Erica no vuelve a hablar del vergonzoso episodio cuando por fin sale para ayudarla a limpiar, gracias a Dios. En vez de eso, tararea bajito mientras pasa el resto de tazas por el lava—platos y dice:

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Boyd y haremos algo.

— ¿Algo? —pregunta, inseguro y parpadeando en su dirección. Él y Erica sólo son compañeros de trabajo. Seguro, ella es su compañera _favorita,_ pero nunca se han relacionado más allá del trabajo. Él está de acuerdo con eso… ella es sexy y un poco peligrosa y probablemente patea traseros cantando karaoke en los bares de motociclistas al otro lado de la ciudad o algo por el estilo; usa demasiado lápiz labial y cuero para dar esa impresión. Stiles, por otro lado, es un nerd del arte. Tiene un grupo de nerds del arte similares: tiene a Scott en la escuela de veterinaria al otro lado de la ciudad, tiene que trabajar, también se da su tiempo para trabajar en el estudio, además de un puñado de amigos fantasmales que aparecen en los instantes más inoportunos. Está bien.

Así que inmediatamente sospecha de los motivos de Erica para invitarlo.

—Sí —dice ella—. Algo relacionado a los cumpleaños. Sólo algunos amigos, bebidas, juegos de billar. Boyd quiso que te invitara.

Boyd es genial. Viene y pasa tiempo con ellos. Pero nunca ha intentado ser demasiado sociable.

—Tal vez tenga planes —dice Stiles cuidadosamente.

Ella lo apunta con una uña perfectamente manicurada y dice:

—No vas a trabajar. Es viernes. ¿No te quedas usualmente en casa y ves Netflix los viernes?

Es posible que Stiles comparta demasiados detalles íntimos con sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Veré si puedo hacer una aparición —dice finalmente, con su mente trabajando en excusas.

Erica sonríe.

—Te recogeremos de camino.

* * *

Stiles hace lo mejor que puede para alejarse de lugares caóticos y llenos de personas porque, dependiendo del tipo de personas y las mascotas que los amaron en vida, todo puede resultar muy frustrante.

El techo de éste bar en particular está lleno de aves de todos los tipos y hay perros fantasmas cazándose entre ellos, gruñendo y peleando y saltando sobre mesas, sillas y paredes. Los gatos se mantienen lejos del desastre sentándose directamente sobre las mesas y Stiles tiene problemas bebiendo de su cerveza después de que un gato naranja caminara a través de ella o agarrar nachos de un plato donde seis de los hámsters de Isaac están recostados.

Pero incluso la horda de animales parece darle su espacio al lobo de Derek, caminando alrededor de ella mientras permanece sentada junto a él, viéndolos con frialdad y negándose a participar en el frenético y enfermizo carnaval de las otras apariciones. Candy no la evita: corre hacia ella, bailando sobre sus patas y meneando la cola, buscando jugar. El lobo la ignora, con la nariz en alto, por un rato, pero entonces se aburre y taclea a Candy debajo de la mesa, gruñendo y rodando a través de los tobillos de Derek.

Porque, obvio, Derek está ahí. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Está sentado a su mesa, incomoda y vergonzosamente bebiendo una cerveza. Aparentemente, él, Erica y Boyd son amigos.

Así que todo esto fue parte de un plan de Erica para humillarlo más. Genial.

Stiles toma otro trago y se tambalea un poco. Aparte de lanzarle a Stiles una rápida mirada, Derek no ha apartado su atención de la botella en su mano, no ha hablado ni ha sido social para nada. Es jodidamente vergonzoso, junto a Boyd, que usualmente es silencioso y taciturno. Al menos Isaac y Erica están hablando, riéndose, comprando tragos para la mesa que Boyd bebe casi sin parpadear. Derek no se molesta. Stiles bebe también, pero hace muecas y tose porque, enserio, el tequila no es lo suyo. Su tipo de fiestas consisten en Doritos y controles de videojuegos.

La cosa entera toma un curso diferente cuando Erica tira de Isaac y Boyd a la pista de baile tras pedirle a Stiles que vigile su bolso. No se molesta con Derek, sólo planta un beso en su mejilla y ríe cuando él se queja.

Entonces, sólo son él y Derek. Solos y avergonzados. Stiles revisa su teléfono y abre la boca para decir una excusa y marcharse, pero el tequila y la cerveza fueron demasiado y, en vez de eso, sacude la barbilla y dice:

—Sé que no te agrado —se oye triste y las mejillas se le colorean con un sonrojo.

Derek frunce el ceño en su dirección.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú —Stiles lo señala torpemente con su botella—. Obviamente odias cuando te hablo o… o intento iniciar una pequeña conversación o lo que sea pero, si odias tanto mi chocolate caliente por qué mejor no, sólo… vas a Starbucks.

Derek parpadea.

—Me gusta cómo lo preparas.

Stiles entorna los ojos. Está muy oscuro y él, muy ebrio, pero está seguro de que las orejas de Derek se pusieron rosas.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Es decir, es muy simple de hacer.

Stiles deja caer los hombros.

—Oh.

Derek parece perdido por un momento y luego rehúye la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

—No soy, uh, bueno con las personas —dice finalmente—. Y tú me miras mucho. Eso me pone nervioso.

— ¡No escuches a Erica! ¡No te miro! ¡Lo juro! Es decir, a veces lo hago, sí, ¿pero quién no lo haría? Es parte de mi trabajo. Debo asegurarme de que aún… ya sabes. Respires. Que no te estés ahogando. Ni robando algo. Disfrutando la experiencia.

Derek lo mira como si no supiera qué pensar de Stiles, como si no tuviera remota idea.

—No digo que me veas a mí —dice—. Tienes… ¿la mirada perdida la mayor parte del tiempo?

—Oh. Tal vez veo fantasmas.

Derek suspira.

—Escucha. Necesito salir de aquí. El ruido… ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? Ellos probablemente se van a quedar horas y tú pareces a punto de desmayarte.

—Con una condición —dice Stiles, magnánimo porque es un genio… intoxicado, pero un jodido genio—. Tienes que darme tu número.

Las cejas fruncidas de Derek son legendarias.

—Agarra tus cosas —gruñe—. Voy a decirles que nos vamos.

Decepcionado, Stiles toma su chaqueta y espera a que Isaac se acerque para tomar el bolso de Erica antes de seguir a Derek a la puerta.

— ¿Sycamore Hall? —pregunta Derek tras ayudar a Stiles con su cinturón… Stiles no lo puede evitar, sus manos se volvieron torpes.

—Uhm —asiente, sintiéndose adormilado—. Erica sabía eso también.

Derek enciende el radio. Candy y el lobo están recostadas en el asiento trasero.

—Sólo no vomites en las vestiduras —dice Derek con un suspiro.

—Un día vas a tener que decirme su nombre —murmura Stiles.

— ¿De quién? —pregunta Derek. Stiles no se molesta en responder.

La mañana siguiente, despierta con recuerdos de Derek arrastrándolo hasta su habitación, abriendo la puerta, quitándole los zapatos y metiéndolo en la cama. Incluso coloca una manta sobre él y coloca una cubeta cerca en caso de emergencias.

Candy se recuesta a dormir a su lado y el último pensamiento de Stiles es que probablemente va a estar muy avergonzado en la mañana.

* * *

Stiles despierta sintiéndose muerto. Son cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, tiene que trabajar en su proyecto para la muestra en galería antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, no puede sentir las piernas y algo parece haber muerto en su boca.

También tiene cuidado de no pensar en Derek y la noche anterior y sus acciones tan… vergonzosas. Ugh.

Así que camina al cuarto de baño, sujetando su esponja y champú y su toalla, con Candy caminando tras él como una sombra cansada y, tras eso, se siente marginalmente humano. Colapsa nuevamente en su cama y comienza a buscar ropa interior limpia pero, en vez de eso, encuentra un viejo recibo en su mesita de noche, con la esquina sujeta cuidadosamente con la parte inferior de la lámpara.

Es un número de teléfono y «Derek Hale» está escrito cuidadosamente debajo.

Jadea. Cae sobre su cama, sujetando el trozo de papel y mirándolo con incredulidad. Se ríe y eso no sólo es vergonzoso, sino que hace que su cabeza adolorida comience a palpitar.

Cuidadosamente programa el número en su teléfono, lo guarda y no llama.

Va al estudio y pasa el día dibujando y terminando sus trabajos y luchando por hacer que sus pinturas al óleo luzcan justo como su imaginación le dice que deben lucir. Se rinde y va a casa y no envía mensajes o llama y al día siguiente regresa al estudio y trabaja en óleo, pero las pinturas son de lo peor. Sigue sin textear o llamar.

Y entonces regresa al trabajo el lunes y Derek no se presenta. Tampoco el martes o el jueves ni el sábado ni el siguiente lunes.

Ahora, las cosas son más vergonzosas.

* * *

El martes, Erica lo golpea en la cabeza y exclama:

—No lo llamaste.

Candy se enoja, gruñéndole, y los gatos, trepados en los hombros de Erica, le sisean.

Stiles mira a Erica, intentando evadir una pelea fantasmal, sobándose la nuca.

—Ow. ¿Qué? ¡Ow!

Ella lo mira, con las manos en sus caderas.

— ¡Sabes de lo que hablo!

Stiles frunce el ceño, pero su mueca más molesta no tiene efectos sobre ella. Finalmente, suspira, dejando caer los hombros.

—No llamé. No supe qué decir. Creí que vendría y podríamos hablar y podría preguntarle qué demonios estaba pensando, si tal vez el tequila debilitó su cerebro o algo por el estilo, ¿sabes? Pero no volvió.

—No _lo llamaste_. ¿Por qué demonios _volvería_?

Stiles parpadea. No había pensado en eso… debería haber pensado en eso.

—No tienes esperanzas —suspira ella—. Y tu chocolate caliente no es tan bueno para esto.

Ella se aleja y Stiles vuelve al trabajo, haciendo las órdenes que ella recibe en el mostrador y se mantiene moderadamente ocupado. Comienza a nevar y está frío afuera así que, eventualmente, no hay nada que hacer aparte de pensar en lo socialmente inepto que es.

Así que hace un chocolate caliente y hace lo mejor para colocar la crema batida _perfectamente,_ coronándolo con una pequeña lluvia de chocolate, aún cuando debes pagar extra por eso.

Toma una rápida fotografía antes de que Erica lo descubra, porque ella definitivamente se burlará de él si ve el nombre de Derek cuidadosamente escrito en la taza.

Envía la fotografía antes de arrepentirse.

No recibe una respuesta, pero realmente no tiene idea de qué estaba esperando.

* * *

Pasa de la media noche cuando su teléfono se ilumina, sobresaltándolo y sacándolo de su sopor inducido por Netflix en el sillón. Sacude las palomitas de su pijama y toma el teléfono.

 _¿Quién eres?_

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

 _¿A cuántos baristas les das tu número?_ Pregunta.

No hay respuesta por un tiempo y, cuando por fin llega una, sólo dice _Stiles._

Stiles intenta decidir qué decir, porque se está volviendo aparente —y no por la falta de puntuación—, por el tiempo de respuesta y el eficiente uso de las sílabas que a Derek no se le da teclear.

Al final, envía: _No fuiste por tu bebida._

De nuevo, un largo tiempo antes de recibir una respuesta: _Probablemente está frío ahora._

 _Un poco,_ escribe Stiles, _si vas al café mañana, te haré uno nuevo._

Espera, espera y espera, pero no hay respuesta.

Candy se acurruca a su lado mientras él se queda dormido, hundiéndose a medias en sus piernas, y él tira de otra manta para resguardarse del frío extra.

* * *

Stiles no está seguro de qué esperar al día siguiente, pero Derek —y su lobo— aparecen una hora después de que inicie su turno. Luce apenado e incómodo y mira todo, menos la cara de Stiles.

Stiles no puede evitar festejar de todas formas. Puede sentir un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Derek! —dice—. ¡Hola! No sabía si… ¡espera un segundo!

Prepara un chocolate caliente y se lo entrega a Derek con una profunda sonrisa y un guiño. Es tan ridículo.

—Hey —dice Derek, tras una pausa incómoda. Stiles se balancea en sus tobillos. Derek toma un cuidadoso sorbo de su chocolate y ahora tiene un bigote de crema batida.

Stiles quiere lamerlo.

Se cubre los ojos con las manos y no puede evitar una horrorizada risa.

—Lo siento, oh, Dios, lo _siento_ , sobre el cumpleaños de Boyd y sobre no llamar, me porté muy tonto y…

—Está bien —dice Derek. Luce muy serio, pero el bigote de crema lo está arruinando.

Hay un horrible silencio y Derek saluda a Stiles con la taza, dando la impresión de que está a punto de ir en busca de una mesa y eso es lo peor; Stiles no sabe cómo arreglarlo, pero balbucear no está funcionando.

—Ustedes me enferman —dice Erica súbitamente, colocándose frente a Stiles. Un pequeño desfile de gatos pasa a través de sus talones—. Stiles, Derek piensa que eres lindo. Derek, Stiles te ha deseado durante semanas. Puedo _olerlo_ y estoy segura de que tú también.

—Hey, _hey_ —lloriquea Stiles—. Eso es mucho, yo no _apesto,_ me baño con regularidad, muchas gracias, y… —parpadea y mira a Derek, que está ocupado fulminando a Erica con los ojos—. ¿Crees que soy lindo?

Derek rechina los dientes y no aparta la mirada de Erica, que dice alegremente:

—Quiere llevarte a comer pizza. Probablemente hoy, después del trabajo.

— ¿Quieres? —grazna Stiles.

Derek no lo mira.

—Sí quiere —interviene Erica—. Le dije que sales a las siete y tu alimentación consiste en pizza.

—Así es —dice Stiles—. Vivo de pizza.

Hay otra pausa vergonzosa y, ésta vez, Erica sólo observa pacientemente hasta que Derek se rompe, claramente reluctante, mientras mira a Stiles.

—Stiles —gruñe—. ¿Quieres ir por pizza al salir del trabajo?

No cede para nada y eso es asombroso.

—Qué, claro, me encantaría —responde Stiles solemnemente, con educación.

El cuerpo entero de Derek se relaja.

—Okey, bien —dice. Entonces, gira y camina hacia su mesa usual.

Erica le da palmaditas a Stiles en el hombro.

—Es malo con las personas.

* * *

Stiles termina su turno en una mezcla de manos temblorosas y nervios. No deja de repetirse que sólo es pizza… no es para tanto, no debe esperar demasiado, apenas es una cita, pero a su corazón no le importa.

Se toma su tiempo limpiando al finalizar su turno, revisando una y otra vez sus responsabilidades y arrastrando los pies hasta que Erica _hace chocar sus dientes_ y lo empuja por la puerta.

Está nevando perezosamente: rechonchos y lentos copos de nieve cayendo al suelo. Derek espera, con los hombros inclinados frente al frío y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. El lobo está paseando, viendo la nieve con ojos entrecerrados. Su cola se mece un poco y, a veces, salta como para atrapar los copos. Sus patas los atraviesan.

—Hey —dice Stiles, apenado, tirando de sus guantes—. No sabía que estabas esperando.

Derek se encoge de hombros, sin apartar la mirada de su zapato.

—Está bien. Mi auto está a pocas cuadras.

—Cool —dice Stiles, sintiéndose avergonzado. Derek asiente y gira para guiar el camino y Stiles lo sigue, cayendo en un estrangulado silencio. Intenta pensar en algo, lo que sea, para decir, pero nada se le ocurre.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —pregunta finalmente.

Candy trota frente a él, deslizándose por la polvareda de nieve sin dejar huellas y tacleando al lobo en el suelo. Stiles sonríe un poco cuando el lobo se rinde en actitud perruna y corretea al golden retriever en la oscuridad, corriendo a su alrededor en círculos.

Derek le lanza a Stiles una rápida mirada, su boca curvándose con sorpresa.

—Azul —dice.

—Un clásico. Lindo. A mí me gusta…

Stiles se detiene con un jadeo, tropezando cuando un borrón de pelo fantasmal pasa corriendo por sus pies y rodea sus tobillos antes de saltar y trepar por su pierna. Pierde tanto el equilibrio que está a punto de caer, pero Derek lo sujeta de la muñeca con una mano.

— ¡Lo s—siento! —exclama Stiles. Es difícil concentrarse con una ardilla fantasma corriendo por su brazo y luego por el de Derek, enganchándose a él y recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su hombro—. Soy torpe.

— ¿Estás bien?

Stiles asiente y Derek sigue caminando, sin soltar el brazo de Stiles, como si le preocupara que éste pudiera tropezar de nuevo. Es humillante, pero al mismo tiempo significa tener algo de contacto físico, así que Stiles está bien con eso.

Intenta ahuyentar a la ardilla, pero está demasiado desesperada y determinada a mantener la atención de Stiles.

Los fantasmas generalmente lo buscan sólo cuando necesitan ayuda terminando sus asuntos pendientes. Y, aparentemente, éste fantasma no puede esperar hasta después de la cita de Stiles.

—Mi película favorita es _Jaws_ —dice Derek, de cierto modo sombrío—. Y me gusta la tarta de manzana de postre. Estudio literatura inglesa. Quiero ser profesor… de escuela primaria —mira a Stiles con ojos entrecerrados, como a la espera de una crítica—. Soy bueno con los niños. Hemingway es mi autor favorito porque no desperdicia el tiempo con adjetivos. Pongo a la gente nerviosa… suenas como si tu corazón fuera a escaparse de tu pecho ahora mismo.

Stiles lo mira, sobresaltado y culpable. Su corazón _está_ latiendo un poco rápido ahora mismo, es verdad, pero no es por Derek. Es porque una ardilla fantasma parece determinada a hacerlo _tropezar_ y no deja de escalarlo como a un árbol y Stiles ha estado agitando su brazo libre e un vago intento por hacer que el latoso animal se vaya a la mierda. Candy ha vuelto, vio la ardilla y no deja de lanzarse a través del pecho de Stiles en un intento por atraparla.

—Hemingway es genial —dice Stiles tardíamente—. Me encanta Hemingway. Y serás un gran profesor. Te doy permiso de darles clases a mis hijos cuando quieras.

— ¿Tienes hijos? —pregunta Derek, sospechando. Stiles da lo mejor de sí para no mirar a la ardilla que lo observa desde lo alto de la cabeza de Derek.

—No —dice Stiles—. Pero, si los tuviera, te dejaría enseñarles.

Siguen caminando. La ardilla descansa en el hombro de Derek ahora, ojos grandes y suplicantes. Candy parece estar ideando la mejor forma de escalar a Derek y el lobo la observa y juzga mientras camina a su lado.

Stiles está _ocupado…_ necesita comer pizza y coquetear torpemente con Derek.

— ¿Quieres _tener_? —pregunta Derek.

Le toma a Stiles un tiempo recordar de qué están hablando. Niños. Cierto.

—Sí —suspira—. Me gustaría —imagina a pequeños Derek y Stiles corriendo por los alrededores de una casa en el condado, con un golden retriever fantasmal galopando tras sus talones y entonces se pregunta si las ardillas deben hibernar en el invierno y cuánto tiempo ésta ha estado muerta y cómo sabía que Stiles sería capaz de verla y si hay un nido de ardillas bebé en algún lado, congelándose lentamente hasta morir.

— ¿Podemos caminar por el parque? —pregunta Stiles súbitamente, porque esa es la dirección de la que la ardilla vino… el oscuro espacio de campo verde a mitad del campus, por el momento lleno de nieve, mal iluminado y tétrico.

—Mi auto está por ahí —dice Derek, señalando en la dirección opuesta.

—Pero una caminata por el parque será linda. ¿O no? Oscuro. Nevado —hace gestos con las manos—. Árboles y esas cosas.

—Uh. Seguro.

Dan vuelta por el camino hacia el parque y la ardilla salta frente a ellos, guiando a Stiles a lo profundo de la oscuridad.

Stiles suspira y la sigue.

* * *

No se trata de un nido de ardillas bebé. Tampoco de un niño en un pozo. No es nada por lo que Stiles cree que alguien deba preocuparse. Pero, aparentemente, una bellota parcialmente enterrada en la nieve a pocos pasos de distancia del cuerpo muerto de una ardilla y su colección de comida para el invierno es un asunto pendiente digno de una ardilla.

Y ahora Derek piensa que Stiles está desquiciado tras verlo desenterrar la bellota y arrojarla ceremoniosamente al interior de un árbol.

La ardilla corre a su alrededor, triunfante, antes de desvanecerse en una luz parpadeante, con su asunto pendiente finalizado y el lobo lo observa todo, ojos entrecerrados y algo calculador en la mirada dorada mientras analiza con ella a Stiles. Candy luce absurdamente decepcionada por no haber atrapado la ardilla.

— ¡Bien! —declara Stiles, sacudiendo la nieve de sus rodillas. Derek tiene aspecto de estar arrepintiéndose de todas las decisiones que lo trajeron a éste momento, desenterrando bellotas en medio del parque—. ¿Vamos por pizza? ¡Muero de hambre!

—Claro —dice Derek lentamente—. Sí, vamos.

* * *

Stiles está boca abajo en su cama, con el teléfono presionado a su oreja, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y Candy, habituada a éstas escenas, lo ignora pacientemente.

—A Allison la va a emocionar tanto que tuvieras una cita —dice Scott alegremente.

—Una cita _terrible._ Probablemente nunca va a llamarme de nuevo.

—No seas negativo. Es posible. Me refiero a que, dices que la pizza fue buena, ¿cierto? Así que eso es un bonus.

—La pizza fue buena —acepta Stiles con solemnidad—. Pero escarbar en la nieve buscando una bellota apestó. Además, creo que su lobo está acosándome. Lo juro, me siguió a casa. Eso es raro, Scott. Ellos no hacen eso a menos que quieran algo. ¿Y cómo hace un chico para que un lobo lo ame tanto para mantenerse cerca? Eso no tiene sentido.

—Probablemente sólo es un perro —Scott suena demasiado jovial para lo jodido de la situación—. Creo que estás perdiendo de vista el panorama aquí, Stiles. No has tenido una cita en casi un año. Cualquier cita es mejor que no tener citas.

—Pero quería que esta fuera _la mejor_ cita. Es tan lindo, Scott. Gruñe todo el tiempo. No puede hacer contacto visual por más de medio segundo y entonces comienza a ruborizarse y tartamudear y es adorable. Hace que me duela el estómago. Apenas lo conozco… todo lo que sé de él es que…

—Le gusta Hemingway y el azul y _Jaws_ —recita Scott—. Escucha rock clásico. Se niega a hablar de su familia. Tiene la cara y el cuerpo de un dios griego. Ya lo dijiste. Seis veces.

—Podemos tener una cita doble —dice Stiles con voz afectada—. De esa manera, puedes cubrirme la próxima vez que una ardilla muerta y psicótica decida arrastrarme a buscar una bellota que no consiguió guardar antes de morir.

—Te cubriría totalmente —dice Scott, siempre el amigo leal—. Pero primero tienes que convencerlo de salir contigo otra vez. Tal vez algo con menos presión. Ninguno de ustedes parece reaccionar bien bajo presión. Tal vez algo _grupal_ … ¡debes traerlo al cumpleaños de Allison el fin de semana!

Es una idea terrible, por muchas razones. No puede imaginar que arrojar a Derek a una habitación llena de sus compañeros de preparatoria vaya a hacer maravillas por la inhabilidad de Derek de lidiar con las personas, en primer lugar. En segundo, la fiesta de Allison es en una pista de patinaje.

Pero a Stiles le gusta sufrir. Y la idea de patinar en círculos bajo una bola disco y con la música de los BeeGees mientras sujeta la mano de Derek es demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

—Será increíble —dice.

* * *

—No —dice Derek, horrorizado.

—No, claro, por supuesto, fue una idea tonta —dice Stiles justo en ese momento. Y entonces se muerde el labio e intenta no lucir rechazado y herido, pero tiene una cara muy expresiva, ¿okey?

Y Erica sisea un poco desde donde está sirviendo un latte.

Derek sonríe con una mueca.

—Bueno, tal vez —dice.

Va a ser _extraordinario_.

* * *

Stiles es terrible patinando. Y es mucho peor gracias al lobo de Derek, que parece determinada a hacer que Stiles reaccione a sus acciones. Él no sabe qué es lo que ella busca de él, pero si no deja de seguirlo y saltar frente a él cuando menos se lo espera, le va a provocar un ataque cardiaco. Ya ha saltado y jadeado y casi caído media docena de veces y apenas están atándose los patines.

¿Qué si lo hace mientras patinan, con él intentando moverse en círculos como si tuviera algún tipo de gracia? Se caerá. Se romperá el cuello. Ya se siente como si estuviera en periodo de prueba con Derek, que pertenece a una liga completamente diferente a la de Stiles. Parece que ambos juegan diferentes deportes.

Derek pertenece a las ligas mayores de béisbol y Stiles está lanzando bolsas de frijoles en el patio de su casa. Así de grande es la diferencia aquí.

Y, aún con eso, Stiles consiguió otra oportunidad después del fiasco con la ardilla y está determinado a hacer las cosas bien ésta vez.

Derek está mirando sus patines rentados como si lo hubieran ofendido mortalmente.

Stiles respira profundo, se recuerda a sí mismo ser genial y entonces se para, tambaleándose un poco y recordando abruptamente que es el peor patinador de la historia. Mierda.

—Va a ser genial —dice con petulancia. Comienza a abrirse camino hacia la pista cuidadosamente.

Derek luce escéptico, pero lo sigue. Él tiene, como siempre, gracia.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —pregunta.

—Estaré bien —responde Stiles con alegría—. Siempre y cuando nada salte frente a mí y me espante y me haga caer… —le lanza una mirada al lobo caminando a su lado inocentemente—, voy a estar bien.

No _está_ bien. Abraza las paredes, rechina los dientes, batalla con su centro de gravedad, con su equilibrio, con obligarse a no ir más allá de un rápido desliz.

Derek lo equilibra, yendo tras él, ofreciéndole preocupados consejos que Stiles no tiene la suficiente capacidad de seguir. Cada poco tiempo, Scott y Allison pasan cerca, sujetándose las manos y riendo, seguidos por sus amigos, todo sin esfuerzo y con gracia, danzando en sus patines.

Es humillante.

Entonces, Derek le ofrece sus manos y dice, apenado:

—Vamos. Sujétate. Te ayudaré.

Y eso… no es lo peor que puede pasar.

Así que Stiles sujeta sus manos y espera a que Derek lo equilibre y lo ayude a alejarse lentamente de su agresivo agarre a la pared. En vez de eso, Derek comienza a acelerar, aún patinando de espaldas, arrastrando a Stiles con rapidez lejos de la pared y dentro del grupo de personas, arreglándoselas para no chocar con alguien y haciendo que la cosa entera parezca lo más fácil.

—No dejes de mirarme —dice Derek—. Confía en tu cuerpo. No voy a dejarte caer. Ya lo tienes.

Mirar a Derek es lo más sencillo de hacer y, una vez que comienza a concentrarse en algo que no sea la sensación inminente de que está por caerse y descalabrarse en el suelo, su cuerpo se relaja y su equilibro se balancea un poco. Es fácil dejar que Derek sólo tire de él.

Derek sonríe, lento y satisfecho, y sus ojos se iluminan.

—Lo estás haciendo genial —dice y Stiles devuelve la sonrisa, con mariposas en el estómago y las mejillas ruborizadas.

Y entonces el jodido lobo de Derek salta _a través de Derek_ , directo a Stiles.

Stiles grita, aterrorizado y tira de sí mismo hacia atrás, soltando sus manos. Sus pies se levantan de debajo de él y cae de espaldas, aterrizando con dureza en el suelo, su cabeza encasquetada impactando contra el suelo y el aire escapando de sus pulmones.

Y el lobo se queda de pie sobre su pecho, sus patas sumergidas justo a través de su caja torácica, sus ojos flameando dorado mientras lo mira acusadoramente, con un dejo demasiado humano.

Al final, lo único que evita que Stiles se convierta en un peligro de seguridad para los otros patinadores, que se ven obligados a rodearlo, es Derek. Levanta a Stiles después de asegurarse de que no tenga una herida cervical, se disculpa media docena de veces por dejarlo caer y lo ayuda a patinar fuera de la pista, siempre sujetando el peso de Stiles.

Todavía intentando recuperar el aliento, Stiles sólo se sujeta a los musculosos y hermosos hombros de Derek, manteniendo los ojos cerrados para huir de su vergüenza, y se deja llevar.

Cuando finalmente puede respirar de nuevo, sus patines y casco desaparecieron y él y Derek están sentados en un banco de la fuente de sodas sólo en calcetines; Derek recorre el cuerpo entero de Stiles con las manos, buscando huesos rotos. Le compró a Stiles un _slurpee_ de mora azul y éste permanece en la mesa sin haber sido tocado, con un aro de condensación creciendo alrededor de la taza.

Candy se acomoda protectoramente en medio de los tobillos de Stiles.

—Los noviazgos son muy vergonzosos —gime Stiles, cerrando los ojos.

Derek se sienta de nuevo, sus manos de vuelta a él, y dice:

— ¿Somos novios?

Stiles lo mira, con una sensación enferma en la boca del estómago y dice:

—Hemos tenido una y media citas vergonzosas, ¿no es así? Éstas _son_ citas. ¿No son citas? Oh, Dios, si no lo son voy a estar tan avergonzado. Digo, no creí que estuviéramos «saliendo», pero ir en una segunda cita, técnicamente son citas… ¿no? Pero claro que no somos _novios_ , ¿por qué querrías salir _conmigo_? Soy un desastre…

Derek lo mira como si no supiera dónde empezar y entonces, lo interrumpe, diciendo:

—Pero lo haría. Quiero decir, estamos. Saliendo. O hemos… tenido citas —frunce el ceño, sus cejas luciendo particularmente intimidantes y entonces se encoje de hombros, evadiendo su mirada—. Es _vergonzoso._ Yo no soy…

—Bueno con las personas —termina Stiles.

Derek sonríe.

—Sí.

Está silencioso un momento y Stiles no sabe a dónde ir a partir de ahí. Toma un sorbo de su _slurpee_ y lo piensa un poco. Finalmente, ofrece:

—Bien, yo no soy bueno… en casi todo.

Derek sonríe un poco.

—Eres muy malo patinando —comenta.

—Entonces tal vez somos… una muy buena pareja.

La sonrisa de Derek se vuelve esperanzada.

—Eso espero —dice.

—Así que tal vez debamos conocernos más. Averiguar qué tanto nos gustamos.

—Ya sé que me gustas mucho —dice Derek rápidamente, como si estuviera hablando sin pensar.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren como platos. El corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho y su respiración se vuelve errática; se siente ridículamente emocional.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta, haciendo lo mejor por sonar horrorizado—. Soy raro y extravagante con tendencia a los accidentes y…

—Hueles bien —dice Derek, con la cara tiñéndosele de rosa. Continúa, seguro y determinado—. Como el amanecer. Y el verano. A pesar de que es invierno. Y me gusta tu… tu cara —se detiene ahí, despavorido, con los ojos grandes y oscuros y dice—: joder, lo siento, eso fue estúpido, es que soy…

—Malo con las personas —dice Stiles, inclinándose un poco desde la silla de plástico barato. Derek luce tan molesto consigo mismo—. Ya sé, lo estás haciendo bien.

Derek lo mira, desesperanzado ya que, aparentemente, es malo con las personas y las palabras también, pero, honestamente, Stiles no cree que lo esté haciendo tan mal ahora mismo.

—Creo que también me gustas —dice, algo nervioso—. Tal vez deberíamos sólo…

— ¿Saltarnos ésta parte? Pregunta Derek y Stiles, que iba a decir «jugar Yo Nunca—Nunca para conocernos mejor», se siente completamente de acuerdo con saltarse la parte vergonzosa, sobre todo si eso implica a un Derek deslizando sus manos por el cabello de Stiles, obligándolo a inclinar la cabeza y absorbiendo su aliento con los labios.

Derek es mucho, mucho mejor besando que hablando.

* * *

—Soy hiperactivo y no puedo quedarme quieto —dice Stiles, casual. Lame sus labios y lanza una rápida mirada en dirección de Derek. Su rostro arde un poco gracias a la barba de Derek y Stiles quiere restregarse por todo su cuerpo.

—No me importa —dice Derek, asintiendo una vez. Están sentados en su Camaro, pasando tiempo cerca de la curva fuera del dormitorio de Stiles.

—Bien. Bien, es sólo que… ¿a mis compañeros de cuarto sí les importó? Tuve tres el primer año. No todos al mismo tiempo, pero no dejaban de cambiarme. Aparentemente es complicado estudiar o dormir o lo que sea cuando tu compañero de cuarto no se queda quieto. Y habla dormido. Así que ese es el motivo, ya sabes —pasa saliva, oh, muy casualmente—, por el que tengo una habitación sólo para mí mismo.

—Oh —dice Derek.

Stiles deja salir un suspiro estrangulado y agrega:

—Es decir, por si quieres subir. Y verlo. Y no sé. Tengo una tetera y cosas para hacer chocolate caliente y…

El auto se apaga y Derek está fuera, abriendo la puerta de Stiles tres segundos después.

—Sí —dice y Stiles sale del auto con el corazón acelerado—. Digo. Chocolate caliente. Definitivamente.

—También tengo malvaviscos —comenta Stiles, sin aliento y aprisa.

En la pista de patinaje, Scott patinó hasta ellos para decirles, riendo, que se consiguieran una habitación. Afortunadamente, Stiles _ya_ tiene una.

Les toma un rato llegar a la habitación de Stiles, porque se besan en las escaleras durante un rato, por aquello de conocerse mejor, pero _esto_ es fácil… besos juguetones entre exhalaciones de risas y manos _en todos lados._

Está un poco preocupado, cuando por fin caen en su cama, de que sea demasiado y muy rápido. Realmente no le gustan las citas de una sola noche y está muy seguro de que de eso se trata. Pero es difícil seguir preocupado cuando Derek besa su hombro y clavícula y el costado del cuello de Stiles como si estuviera mostrándole a este exactamente lo que le gusta de él, llenando con besos los espacios donde las palabras dejaron de funcionar.

Así que, sí. Stiles no hace el chocolate caliente.

Se quedan dormidos, enredados el uno en el otro.

* * *

Stiles despierta abruptamente en medio de la noche, sintiendo mucho calor y agitado. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de que es porque Derek está presionado contra toda su espalda y está _irradiando_ calor y, una vez que Stiles se da cuenta de eso, se relaja contra él con un adormilado murmullo. Ni siquiera necesita su manta extra, aún con la frialdad de Candy presionada contra su pecho.

Antes de que pueda dormirse de nuevo, siento ojos en él y parpadea para habituarse a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Es el lobo. Está sentada a mitad de la habitación, con sus ojos dorados fijos en Stiles y el cuerpo muy, muy rígido.

—Él está bien —murmura Stiles, dando palmaditas al hombro de Derek—. Lo tengo. No voy a lastimarlo. Lo prometo.

El lobo sigue mirando por un largo y agudo momento antes de descender lentamente al suelo, descansando la cabeza en sus patas dobladas. Cierra los ojos y Candy sale de la cama, acercándose a ella, gradualmente, hasta que se duermen presionada la una contra la otra. Stiles finalmente se las arregla para volver a dormir.

* * *

Está bastante seguro de que Derek desaparecerá en la mañana. Eso es lo que las citas de una noche hacen.

Así que, cuando despierta con Derek tocando con la nariz y respirando en su nuca, deja salir un tenso suspiro y oculta una sonrisa en su almohada, presionándose más contra el pecho de Derek y preguntándose qué significa todo esto.

Entonces, su estómago ruge.

Derek se sienta rápidamente.

—Tienes hambre —dice—. Te traeré algo de comer —Está de pie y poniéndose los pantalones antes de que Stiles pueda hacer que su boca trabaje correctamente para decirle que prefiere los abrazos—. Y café —agrega Derek para sí mismo antes de salir por la puerta.

El lobo se queda. Lo está mirando de nuevo, con la cabeza ladeada, como si intentara pensar. Casi está _frunciendo el ceño._

Stiles frunce el suyo también y ella entorna los ojos. Es una respuesta demasiado humana… de hecho, el lobo de Derek no actúa demasiado como un lobo.

—Puedes… —empieza y el lobo se pone de pie, dando un paso en su dirección, casi impaciente cuando él pierde el hilo de las cosas. Stiles dice bajito—: puedes entenderme —ella sostiene su mirada por un largo y cargado momento y luego asiente—. _Mierda._

* * *

Derek vuelve con demasiada comida y tienen un picnic en la cama.

—Pensé que te habrías ido para cuando despertara —confía Stiles, introduciendo un cuernito entero en su boca.

Derek se congela con una cuchara llena de yogurt en una mano.

— ¿Querías que me fuera? —pregunta.

— ¡No! Sólo… usualmente no hago esto… es decir, lo he hecho, obviamente. El sexo y algunas citas fugaces. Es sólo que las relaciones de una noche no son lo mío. Me ponen, uh… ¿triste?

Derek lamiendo el yogurt de una cuchara es obsceno. Traga y dice:

—Yo sólo hago esto con la gente que me gusta —se encoge de hombros y mira en otra dirección, tímido—. Si no tengo esa conexión emocional, entonces… pierdo el interés. Así que…

Stiles siente sus mejillas poniéndose rojas y sonríe, agachando la cabeza.

—Okey —dice.

—Okey.

Guardan silencio por algunos minutos, pero no es del tipo vergonzoso y entonces Derek dice:

—Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes interrogarme de nuevo. Conocerme. No me importa.

Stiles le sonríe.

—Uh, hombre. De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

—Nutria marina —dice Derek con facilidad.

— ¿Por qué se sujetan las manos entre ellas para no alejarse mientras duermen? —pregunta Stiles, animado.

Derek se ríe.

—Sólo son lindas. Eso es todo.

Stiles mira al lobo. Está recostada ahí, observándolos, el retrato perfecto de la relajación, recostada sobre su costado, con Candy a su lado.

—Oh —dice—. ¿No te gustan los lobos?

Derek le lanza una mirada rápida y de ojos entrecerrados y dice:

— ¿No? ¿Por qué deberían?

El lobo no parece herido por eso, al menos, pero Stiles aún cree que es raro.

* * *

Aún tiene una rozadura de barba cuando va a trabajar ese día por la tarde y Erica se burla de él sin descanso.

No puede evitar sentirse petulante y satisfecho, así que no le da mucha importancia.

Es especialmente genial cuando Derek viene a comprar un chocolate caliente minutos antes de que termine el turno de Stiles, justo a tiempo para llevarlo a casa.

Y las cosas caen en un patrón, uno dulce que hace que el estómago de Stiles duela con mariposas y que su ansiedad se desquicie mientras espera que algo salga mal, porque tiene que salir mal. Todo parece demasiado fácil, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Divide su tiempo lo mejor que puede entre el trabajo, Derek, dormir y arrastrarse a clases y a su estudio para trabajar en su proyecto final para la exposición en la galería antes de Navidad.

Y el lobo mantiene sus ojos en él constantemente, como si fuera el perro guardián de Derek, asegurándose de que Stiles siga las reglas. Sólo está contento de que ella dejara de intentar llamar su atención, como si hubiera estado intentando probar que podía verla y, ahora que sabía que así era, podía dedicarse sólo a observar, relajada y atenta, pero siempre al acecho.

Y Derek sigue siendo dulce y no se aburre o enoja con Stiles, sin importar cuántas horas pasen viendo Netflix juntos o viendo los horribles cóvers de bandas y bailando juntos, sin importar a cuántas citas dobles con Allison y Scott Stiles lo arrastre.

Y las cosas son buenas. Y Stiles comienza a bajar la guardia. Derek tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo y aún así quiere estar con él y quizá las cosas sí vayan a resultar.

—Tu papá le dijo a mi mamá que me dijera que te dijera que te mataría si te saltabas la Navidad para quedarte aquí con tu nuevo novio —dice Scott solemnemente. Hay una sonrisa vagando por los bordes de su cara.

Está ayudando a Stiles a colgar su arte en su sección de la galería, acomodando cuidadosamente el bosquejo caótico de una estampida fantasma fuera de un matadero.

Stiles suspira.

—Ya sé. Sólo va a ser difícil, ¿sabes? ¿Qué pasa si me voy por un mes entero y cuando regrese Derek se ha olvidado por completo de mí?

—No eres muy fácil de olvidar —dice Scott—. No va a pasar.

Stiles no está tan seguro.

—Podría, supongo.

—Tu papá también le dijo a mi mamá que me dijera que si te preocupa tanto la memoria de Derek, lo invites a venir con nosotros. Somos muy fáciles de recordar.

— ¡Lo haré! Sabes que lo haré. Va a ser genial. Pero estoy seguro de que tiene planes con su propia familia.

Scott lo mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—Las vacaciones navideñas empiezan en tres días —dice—. ¿No deberías _saber_ cuáles son sus planes?

—He evitado preguntarle —confiesa Stiles—. ¡Pero él tampoco me ha dicho nada! Sólo asumí… —pero ahora que lo piensa, Derek nunca ha mencionado una familia del todo. ¿Qué si no tiene a _dónde_ ir? ¿Stiles debería invitarlo a Beacon Hills? Seguro, significaría un interrogatorio del padre de Stiles, pero quizá a Derek no le importaría…

Stiles no tiene demasiado tiempo para sopesarlo. Las puertas de la galería se abrirán para la exhibición en cuarenta minutos y apenas empezó a colgar su trabajo, así que se obliga a concentrarse. Va a mostrar un montón de todo en lo que ha estado trabajando, ligado a la subjetividad, pero contando historias para los medios. Tiene un par de bosquejos desaliñados, algunos pasteles y acuarelas e incluso una pintura al óleo que salió decente, además de un montón de animaciones digitales, todas mostrando escenas de animales fantasmales que nadie puede ver.

Al principio, se interesó en el arte buscando una manera de mostrarle a su madre el mundo como él lo veía: el espíritu de Candy jugando en el patio, recostada al pie de su cama de hospital. Ella los colgó todos en su habitación de hospital, incluso los que eran muy malos, con especies animales imposibles de reconocer.

Tras su partida, él siguió dibujando.

—Luce genial —dice Scott cuando cuelgan la última pieza. Le da a Stiles un abrazo rápido—. Buena suerte. Me gustaría darte la mía, pero voy a cenar con la familia de Allison —frunce la nariz—. Reza por mí.

Stiles se ríe y Scott se marcha, entonces, no le queda nada más que hacer más que beber una complementaria copa de champaña para controlar sus nervios y esperar a que las puertas se abran.

* * *

Stiles está a mitad de una entrevista con el reportero del campus, intentando explicar la historia sobre su arte de animales fantasmales, cuando Derek aparece, luciendo adorablemente salpicado de nieve y congelado. Agita la mano en dirección de Stiles mientras se acerca, esperando a que termine y Stiles le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Un segundo —le dice a la chica que lo entrevista. Se acerca a Derek, lo besa rápidamente y dice—: termino en un momento, pero ve a ver mi trabajo. Me alegra tanto que vinieras. ¡Papá quiere que te lleve a casa por Navidad para poder conocerte!

Suelta otra sonrisa despampanante y, mientras Derek luce como un venado atrapado frente a luces particularmente brillantes, regresa a su entrevista, agitando el brazo mientras dice algo particularmente brillante acerca de la figura de la vida y la muerte en sus pinturas y cómo el eco de las mascotas que nos amaron sigue ahí aún cuando se han marchado.

Cinco minutos después, la entrevista termina y gira sobre sus talones para ir con Derek, esperando no haberlo asustado al poner todo aquello sobre la Navidad y conocer a su familia a sus pies.

Encuentra a Derek petrificado, pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos como si hubiera visto… bueno, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Está mirando un bosquejo que Stiles hizo apenas la semana pasada, uno de Derek, rociado de nieve y leyendo en una esquina cercana a la ventana de la cafetería en una noche nevada. Su lobo está recostado rodeando sus tobillos, con la cabeza descansando graciosamente sobre su zapato, sus ojos abiertos y mirando a través del papel. El dibujo era negro con sombras de carboncillo, pero Stiles coloreó los ojos del lobo cuidadosamente de amarillo.

—Derek —dice Stiles, con la voz cuarteándosele un poco con duda. Debió mostrárselo a Derek antes, pero lo olvidó. Todo había sido tan estresante y apresurado mientras se preparaba para la exposición. Había estado tan infatuado con las líneas de ese dibujo, con el cuidado de captar el ángulo de los hombros de Derek, el cabello rizándose en la parte trasera de su cabeza, las elegantes líneas del cuerpo del lobo, siempre vigilante y cercano.

Incluso ahora, se enrosca alrededor de las piernas de Derek ansiosamente, mirando entre él y Stiles como si esperara que éste solucionara las cosas.

Derek hace ademán de tocar la pintura y, justo antes de que sus dedos rocen al lobo de carboncillo, deja caer la mano. Gira para mirar a Stiles y luce _devastado._

— ¿Qué _eres_? —susurra Derek. Está muy pálido.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Sabes quién soy. Escucha, sólo déjame explicar.

— ¿Eres un cazador?

—No soy un cazador. Soy _vegetariano_ , ¡no cazo! Sólo escúchame, déjame explicarte.

Intenta tocarlo, desesperado por hacer contacto con Derek, por arrancar esa perturbada y rota expresión de su cara, pero Derek se aparta.

—No —dice con frialdad—. No me toques. No debí… aléjate de mí. Y si me entero de que tuviste algo que ver con… si estás relacionado con _eso_ , yo…

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dice Stiles, temblando—. Por favor, Derek.

—Sólo no vuelvas a acercarte a mí en tu maldita vida.

Derek camina a toda velocidad a su lado, saliendo de la galería y Stiles lo mira, impactado. Le duele respirar, quiere llorar, no tiene idea de qué carajo acaba de pasar y las personas lo miran.

Gira sobre los talones, parpadeando con desesperación para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos y llama a Scott, con las manos temblando tanto que le impiden sujetar correctamente el teléfono.

Scott responde y Stiles dice con una temblorosa y rota risita:

—No creo que venga conmigo a casa para Navidad, Scott.

* * *

Stiles intenta llamar a Derek y no obtiene respuesta, así que le envía mensajes, limitándose sólo a tres antes de rendirse. A la mañana siguiente, después de clases, toma el autobús para ir a casa de Derek, pero su auto no se encuentra en la entrada y Derek no está en casa. Va a su estudio a trabajar en su proyecto final para la clase de pintura al aceite.

Candy intenta animarlo, persiguiendo las bolas de papel que lanza a la basura y luciendo confundida cuando no consigue atraparlas y llevárselas de vuelta. Stiles la llama «buena chica», pero eso no lo ayuda.

Está intentando pintar un simple panorama: árboles, montañas, agua. Un especial en honor a Bob Ross. Pero sus árboles son demasiado rectos y su montaña tiene un tono de gris equivocado y su agua luce como un accidente en gamas de azul. Intentar arreglarlo cuando está tan distraído y emocional y ansioso no es la mejor idea y, cerca de la media noche, se da por vencido y destruye el lienzo. Él es el único ahí, todos los demás posiblemente ya están en casa para las vacaciones tras el gran espectáculo en la galería. Stiles se habría ido ya si no tuviera que trabajar mañana.

Pero su lienzo es un desastre. Su _vida_ es un desastre. Y conforme el día se acerca a la medianoche, cae al suelo con un gemido, doblando los brazos sobre sus ojos y respira por un momento.

En ese momento siente una mirada en él y Stiles lentamente gira la cabeza para mirar.

Es el lobo. No tiene idea de cuándo llegó ahí ni porqué, pero ella no debería estar en ese lugar. Los fantasmas que siguen a alguien rara vez se alejan de su lado para visitar a alguien más, al menos que él sepa. Ella se quedó a su lado un par de veces cuando Derek abandonó la habitación, pero nunca lo buscó a solas. Sin embargo, ahí está, paseando por la pared más lejana, con los ojos fijos en él y la ansiedad resaltando cada paso. Por primera vez, en vez de correr a saludarla, Candy se queda cerca de Stiles, restregándose contra él.

Stiles se sienta y talla sus ojos con el reverso de su brazo. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba llorando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se detiene y da un paso en su dirección, con el pelo erizado.

—Derek está bien… ¿cierto?

Ella se acerca más.

Él está seguro de que ella luciría más desesperada si Derek se encontrara en algún tipo de peligro. Stiles levanta las rodillas y la mira un momento, entonces, dice bajito:

— ¿Intentas decirme algo? No eres como algún otro fantasma que haya visto. ¿Qué es lo que _quieres_?

Sus ojos se entornan, le muestra los dientes y, entonces, tras una larga pausa, cuando su molestia queda clara, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y aúlla. Stiles no escucha sonido alguno.

—Lo que necesito —dice él con exasperación— es un tablero de Ouija —se ríe despectivamente—. Si tan sólo los lobos supieran deletrear.

Pero el lobo _enloquece._ Salta y baila en un desquiciado círculo, asiente con la cabeza bruscamente y da la impresión de _ladrarle,_ chasqueando la mandíbula y gruñendo; no hay _forma_ de que un lobo sepa escribir.

Pero Stiles se descubre arrancando hojas de un cuaderno de dibujo y escribiendo en ellas A, B, C, D con marcador. Cuando completa todo el alfabeto, las extiende y mira al lobo con escepticismo.

—Okay. Si hay algo que…

Ella, cuidadosamente, pone una pata sobre la letra L.

Stiles respira profundo y la escribe. Ella espera hasta que él vuelve a levantar la mirada y camina hacia la A, la U, la R, la A.

Stiles se obliga a escribirlas.

LAURA.

—Uh —dice—. Ese es un nombre extraño para un lobo. Yo te hubiera llamado Loki o Lupa o Colmillo Blanco o algo temáticamente apropiado.

Su pata cae con fuerza en la I. Stiles escribe.

IDIOTA.

Mira el papel y luego al lobo.

—Eso fue grosero —le informa.

Ella sonríe y se desvanece lentamente.

* * *

Stiles espera toda la noche que el lobo vuelva, así que está agotado cuando vuelve a casa y colapsa en su cama. Candy se acuesta a su lado, empujándose contra él hasta que lo atraviesa parcialmente y él agarra su manta de repuesto y llora contra su pelaje traslucido.

Se levanta descansado y relajado a la mañana siguiente para cumplir con su último turno en la cafetería para ir a casa para Navidad. Lo siguiente que sabe es que está atándose el mandil y tomando su sitio detrás de la máquina de expresso mientras Erica lo fulmina con la mirada al mismo tiempo que acomoda las sillas. Sus gatos fantasmas mantienen las colas en alto y lanzan miradas sospechosas en su dirección.

Ella no le dirige la palabra a Stiles hasta que es media mañana y su turno está por terminar, durante un descanso entre los clientes que van a desayunar y los que van a comer. Entonces, ella lo arrincona cerca del refrigerador y dice con frialdad:

—Se suponía que eras fácil y sin complicaciones.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunta, intentando pasar a su lado. Ella no lo deja ir.

—Un simple, lindo chico de la cafetería que habla demasiado, que quiere ser artista cuando sea grande, que hace un chocolate caliente decente y alguna broma obscena ocasionalmente. Alguien dulce, sin complicaciones y _confiable_ que ayudaría a Derek a superar todos sus malditos problemas. Y lo arruinaste, Stilinski.

Stiles parpadea, con la boca abierta e incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

—No sé qué hice —dice finalmente, sintiéndose miserable.

—Lo que _hiciste_ —repite ella, burlándose—. ¿Qué _eres_ tú?

Derek le preguntó lo mismo.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta, frustrado y parpadeando lágrimas de irritación—. No sé qué quieres saber.

—Y si tuviste algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Laura…

—Laura —dice Stiles, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Conoces a Laura?

Erica lo mira con sospecha, analizando su cara y Stiles no tiene idea de qué es lo que ve, pero ella frunce el ceño.

—Su hermana —dice—. Mayor. Vivían juntos hasta hace un año, cuando ella decidió volver a casa. Fue asesinada.

— ¿Hermana? —pregunta débilmente—. Laura tenía… ¿tenían un perro? O un… lobo. ¿Por eso se molestó tanto por mi dibujo?

Erica duda por un momento, viendo su cara y frunciendo el ceño, confundida.

—Sabes que no era un perro —dice. Y, tras un momento—. ¿O no?

Pero Stiles no sabe nada más.

—Tengo que irme —dice, desatando su mandil—. Voy a manejar a casa con mi amigo Scott mañana temprano, no voy a volver hasta después de Navidad. Si lo ves, dile que enserio, enserio lo lamento y que puedo explicarlo todo. Sólo tiene que llamarme, ¿sí?

Cuelga su mandil en el gancho y se marcha por la puerta de atrás antes de que ella pueda decir algo. Candy le enseña los dientes a Erica y entonces lo sigue.

* * *

El universo no quiere que Stiles tenga una feliz Navidad.

Es la única explicación para los tres metros de nieve que caen esa noche y evitan que Stiles y Scott viajen a casa.

Scott rápidamente hace planes para pasar Víspera de Navidad con Allison y Navidad con su familia e invita a Stiles —probablemente por pena—, pero él le dice a Scott que no se preocupe, finge que tomó un turno de último minuto en la tienda y se sienta en su pequeña habitación a lloriquear.

Habla por Skype con su papá durante un rato mientras él y Melissa hacen un gran espectáculo bebiendo vino y envolviendo regalos que él y Scott no podrán abrir hasta el día después de Navidad, al menos si los trabajadores se las arreglan para limpiar la nieve de los caminos de su estado azotado por la nieve. Cantan villancicos navideños y se ponen progresivamente más borrachos, claramente intentando forzar algo de felicidad navideña a través de la pantalla para Stiles, pero no funciona.

Cuando empiezan a transmitir _Rodolfo_ y enfocan la cámara en la TV para que él pueda ver también, Stiles alega cansancio y apaga su laptop.

La súbita oscuridad y silencio hacen que todo se sienta depresivo.

Se siente como Harry olvidado en Hogwarts.

Juega _Candy Crush_ por un rato y luego gira su teléfono en su mano mientras combate la urgencia de llamar a Derek otra vez. Derek claramente tiene mejores cosas que hacer que pasar tiempo con Stiles en Víspera de Navidad.

Stiles se recuesta sobre su espalda, mirando el techo sobre su cama y presiona el puño sobre sus ojos. Ni siquiera es hora de cenar, pero está cansado y triste, así que cierra los ojos y se permite dormir. Candy camina por la habitación, triste y preocupada.

Es la peor Víspera de Navidad.

* * *

Stiles se despierta a mitad de la noche con la incómoda sensación de ser observado.

Se sienta, arrojando y pateando sus mantas y, cuando finalmente se libra de ellas, jadea cuando ve borrosos y brillantes ojos amarillos en la esquina de su habitación.

Usualmente, cuando alguna aparición fantasmal lo visita en su habitación, no se portan tan aterradores.

Es el lobo de Derek, Laura, se percata un momento después, cuando ella se desliza fuera de las sombras y se para en el charco de luz que entra por la ventana, haciendo resaltar los bordes de su cuerpo.

Stiles se talla los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Masculla, con la voz pastosa por el sueño—. ¿Derek se cayó a un pozo?

Ella le muestra los dientes y se gira con gracia, camina a la puerta y luego lo mira con impaciencia, claramente queriendo que la siga.

La última vez que Stiles siguió a un animal hacia la oscuridad a mitad de la noche, se trataba de un gato pelirrojo que lo arrastró hasta una calle sin salida para encontrar su cuerpo donde se había quedado tras ser golpeado por un auto. Fue una de las peores experiencias que tuvo, pero recogió cuidadosamente el collar del animal para entregarlo en la dirección escrita en el colgante. Aparentemente, habían estado buscando a _Mermelada_ por tres días, llenando Beacon Hills con posters de «Perdido» y se mostraron devastados ante las noticias, pero apreciaron que, al menos, ahora sabían lo que había pasado.

—Espera —dice Stiles saliendo de la cama—. ¿Derek _está_ atrapado en un pozo? Digo, ¿herido? ¿Me necesita? ¿Pasó algo?

Laura lo mira, impaciente, y Stiles toma eso como un sí.

Lucha con sus jeans, un suéter, su sombrero invernal esponjado y sumerge las manos en sus guantes, apresurándose hacia la puerta, siguiendo al lobo hasta el final del corredor. Candy trota comprensiva a sus espaldas.

Está _helando_ y nevando afuera de nuevo y es tan tarde que los negocios no están abiertos. La casa de Derek está a sólo veinte minutos caminando y, si se apresura, va a ser capaz de conservar su calor. El lobo no parece dispuesto a esperar por un Uber.

Las calles están vacías y la noche es silenciosa. Stiles comienza a tararear _Silent Night_ sólo para mitigar el silencio.

Se preocupa por un montón de cosas mientras camina. Le ayuda a ignorar el ardor de sus mejillas y en la punta de su nariz, lo tieso de los dedos de sus pies.

Le preocupa que Derek se haya hecho daño y que no haya nadie cerca para ayudarlo. Le preocupa que Derek esté triste y solo en Navidad, tan triste, que Laura se preocupó y fue a buscar a Stiles, la persona que Derek menos ha de querer ver, para solucionar las cosas. Le preocupa que Derek haya sido víctima de un robo o que esté herido en alguna parte tras tener un accidente de auto… aunque Laura parece estar guiando a Stiles directo a la pequeña casa de Derek.

Le preocupa que Derek haya enfermado y no tenga a nadie para llevarle sopa.

Cuando por fin llega a la casa de Derek, es tras haber resbalado y caído en tres montículos de nieve y está temblando con tanta fuerza, que le preocupa no ser capaz de hablar.

La casa luce oscura, al principio y Stiles está más preocupado que nunca mientras camina hacia los escalones de la entrada, alzando una mano para tocar.

Y entonces se congela. Imaginó cientos de posibilidades de porqué Laura creyó que Derek lo necesitaba y, en todas ellas, Derek estaba solo, lastimado, miserable, triste o perdido.

Pero ahora, de pie frente a la puerta de Derek, puede ver a través de la ventana de la sala y Derek no está solo del todo. La televisión está encendida, bañando la habitación con colores poco nítidos y Derek está en su sillón con Erica, Boyd e Isaac. Están viendo el especial de Navidad de _Charlie Brown,_ la mesa frente a ellos está ocupada con tazas de chocolate caliente y platos con palomitas. Todos están entrelazados entre ellos con aire adormilado. Incluso los gatos fantasmas de Erica están recostados y disfrutando. Y Derek no necesita a Stiles para nada.

Es demasiado súbitamente. El silencio afuera, la hora, la soledad, la preocupación y la ansiedad que han estado atándose en nudos en su estómago desde la función de arte de hace dos días. Los moretones en su corazón que sólo estaban esperando la noticia oficial de que Derek estaba botándolo para convertirse en grietas y trozos rotos.

Hace un pequeño ruido, sólo un pequeño y suave suspiro que se convierte en un gimoteo en su garganta y ve la cabeza de Derek levantándose y girando para ver la ventana.

Pero está oscuro, seguro que no puede ver a Stiles.

De cualquier manera, Stiles siente pánico y se tambalea sobre los escalones, girando para marcharse. Nunca debió venir.

—Eso fue cruel —le dice a Laura, quien lo sigue ansiosamente por los escalones. Candy está persiguiendo los copos de nieve, ávida—. Él está bien, no le pasa nada. Todo está… —guarda silencio y toma un profundo y tembloroso respiro que hace que sus pulmones ardan y parpadea, alejando las estúpidas lágrimas que sólo se congelarán en sus pestañas y obliga a sus piernas adormecidas a cargar con su peso por la acera.

Se congela cuando escucha la puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas, cerrando los ojos y exhalando, maldiciendo a Derek y maldiciendo a Laura y maldiciendo a la oscuridad, la Navidad y su propia estupidez… todo eso.

— ¿Stiles? —pregunta Derek, con la voz mitigada un poco en la suave quietud.

Stiles duda por un largo momento, esperando que la tierra se lo trague u otra clase de milagro navideño que lo saque de esto, pero nada ocurre. Sólo están él, la nieve, un lobo fantasma y Derek.

Da media vuelta y fuerza en sus labios lo que espera luzca como una despampanante sonrisa. No puede sentir su cara, así que no tiene idea de cuán efectivo es.

— ¡Derek! ¡Hey! Lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarte, ¿cómo estás? Te ves genial, sólo pasaba por aquí. Ya me voy, lo siento.

Derek se para en el pórtico. Ni siquiera está usando _zapatos_ pero el frío no parece afectarle.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Stiles levanta sus manos enguantadas y, sin poderlo evitar, dice:

—Tu lobo me trajo aquí. Creí que tenías problemas.

Derek cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y la puerta a sus espaldas súbitamente se llena con Isaac, Erica y Boyd, todos de pie tras Derek protectoramente.

— ¿Mi lobo? —pregunta Derek, con cuidado. Al menos no está _molesto_ , o al menos no lo parece.

Stiles deja caer las manos, al igual que los hombros, mira a Laura y dice:

—El lobo negro que te sigue a todos lados. Veo animales muertos. Sorpresa —hace ademán de hacer manos de jazz, pero no puede y se encoge de hombros, mirando la nieve y pateando su huella—. Dice que su nombre es Laura.

Hay un _gruñido_ tras mencionar el nombre y Stiles levanta la cabeza, mirando a Laura, pero ella sólo está mirando silenciosamente de Stiles a Derek y de vuelta, silenciosa.

Los gruñidos aparentemente vienen de Erica, Isaac y Boyd.

Stiles los mira, abriendo mucho los ojos, indeciso. Da un paso atrás y los ojos de Erica _destellan en dorado_.

Stiles siente pánico. Gira y trata de correr, pero no llega lejos antes de que algo lo golpee fuerte en la espalda, derribándolo en la nieve y haciéndolo rodar, sacándole el aire. Antes de que pueda recuperar el equilibrio tras tropezar, se descubre sujeto contra el suelo por una especie de criatura sin cejas y ojos brillantes que lo hace gritar.

Está bastante seguro de que le van a desgarrar la garganta cuando la criatura es hecha a un lado y Derek está inclinado sobre él, gruñendo.

— ¡Apártate, Erica!

Stiles la mira, herido y horrorizado, y puede ver a Candy volviéndose loca, ladrando y corriendo contra Erica, mordiéndole los tobillos y a sus gatos. Pero Laura está ahí y sujeta a Candy contra el piso, acariciándola con el hocico suavemente, lamiendo su nariz hasta que Candy se calma y oculta la cabeza en el pelaje de Laura.

Los ojos de Derek destellan también, rojo brillante, pero al menos su cara aún es su cara. La otra criatura… aparentemente _Erica_ , qué _carajo_ , exclama:

— ¡Es un cazador! ¡Sabe sobre Laura!

—Los cazadores generalmente no chillan y corren cuando te acercas a ellos —dice Boyd con calma, parado cerca—. Usualmente sacan sus armas.

— ¿Armas? —exclama Stiles, con la voz extremadamente aguda—. ¡Yo no tengo armas! ¡No soy un cazador! ¡¿Qué _carajo_ , Derek?!

—Está bien —dice Derek sin siquiera mirarlo—. Todo está bien. Boyd, ¿sácala de aquí? Todos ustedes, vayan a casa.

—No voy a dejarte solo con él —dice Erica, su rostro volviendo lentamente a la cara que Stiles recuerda.

— ¿No me crees capaz de cuidar de mí mismo? —pregunta Derek, un gruñido en su voz.

Ella da la impresión de discutir, pero Boyd y Isaac la sujetan. Aparentemente, viven justo en la casa de al lado, de todas formas así que, si se da el caso de que escuchen a Derek gritar, posiblemente vuelvan a toda velocidad.

Derek espera hasta que se marchan y entonces se sienta sobre sus talones, ayudando a Stiles a incorporarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta tras una pausa vergonzosa.

—Hay nieve derretida en mis pantalones —dice Stiles—. Y tú ni siquiera traes zapatos.

Derek luce impresionado, como si ni siquiera hubiera notado que estaba hundido en la nieve hasta las rodillas.

—Tienes frío —dice.

—No me digas. Es una nevada. No puedo sentir mí… bien, nada, en realidad. Pero está bien, estoy bien, sólo voy a volver al campus… llamaré un Uber. Lamento haber arruinado tu fiesta. Yo… sólo…

—Seguiste al lobo que me acosa —dice Derek, serio.

Stiles se siente decaído y mira sus guantes.

—Sí —dice. Imaginó que su confesión sobre ver fantasmas ocurriría de otra forma, probablemente con algo como «Oh, Stiles. Lamento tanto haberte acusado de cosas tan terribles y dejar de responder tus mensajes y probablemente haber terminado contigo sin decirte porque soy incapaz de manejar las cosas como un adulto».

Derek suspira.

—Ven adentro —dice—. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Sobre el hecho de que Erica es un monstruo? —pregunta, dejando que Derek lo ponga de pie. Se tambalea peligrosamente, seguro de que se le congelaron los dedos de los pies y Derek lo atrapa.

—Mujer lobo —corrige silenciosamente—. Sabías sobre Laura, así que asumí que sabías eso también.

Caminan por la calle, con la nieve acumulándose bajo las botas de Stiles mientras intenta analizar las palabras de Derek.

Están a mitad de los peldaños cuando jadea y da media vuelta, apuntando con un dedo acusador a Laura.

—Eres su _hermana_ —sisea. La lengua de Laura sale de su boca y su cola se mueve un poco. Encoge un hombro, como si no fuera para tanto. Derek lo mira como si estuviera loco—. Lo siento tanto —le dice Stiles con los ojos muy abiertos—. No tenía idea. Digo, no podía saber por qué tenías un lobo siguiéndote, porque los animales salvajes generalmente sólo se quedan cuando pasan por alguna especie de trauma o si tienen asuntos pendientes, como cachorros en algún lado o algo así. No se quedan por _amor,_ no se encariñan con las personas, pero ella parecía muy apegada a ti, pero aún así debí decir algo, sólo… generalmente las personas creen que estoy loco, así que dejé de decirles a las personas sobre esto cuando era un niño. Pero debí contarte, antes del show de arte. Realmente arruiné todo.

Derek suspira.

—Te estás poniendo azul —dice, abriendo la puerta.

Stiles lo sigue miserablemente al interior. Está temblando demasiado para quitarse las botas, pero hace su mejor intento mientras murmura:

—Nunca hubiera adivinado que se trataba de hombres lobo.

Derek se ríe un poco y desaparece en el interior de la casa.

Para el momento en el que consigue entrar a la sala con los pies ardiendo, Derek regresa con tres mantas acolchadas y Stiles puede oír el distante siseo de una tetera.

Stiles se envuelve en las mantas agradecidamente y se ovilla en el sillón, temblando e intentando no entrar en pánico porque hombres lobo. ¿Qué diablos?

—Por eso saliste a la nieve sin zapatos —dice.

—Sí —contesta Derek. Desaparece en la cocina.

Cuando vuelve un momento después, es con una taza de chocolate con una gran pirámide de crema batida encima. Stiles parpadea lágrimas mientras bebe.

Derek se sienta en el otro lado del sillón. El especial de Charlie Brown sigue reproduciéndose, mudo, en el televisor.

—No eres un cazador —dice Derek, bajito. Está observando a Stiles con cuidado.

—Te dije. Soy vegetariano.

Derek sonríe, sólo un poco.

—Cazador de hombres lobo, Stiles.

Palideciendo, Stiles sólo sacude la cabeza.

—Cuando tenía quince, mi familia fue encerrada dentro de nuestra casa y quemados hasta la muerte por cazadores. Laura y yo fuimos los únicos que sobrevivimos, porque no estábamos ahí esa noche. Ella se convirtió en Alfa, líder de nuestra manada, y nos mudamos, intentando empezar de nuevo. Encontramos nuevos miembros, Boyd, Erica e Isaac, y entonces, hace casi un año, Laura fue a casa. Nunca volvió y entonces, pocos meses después, en medio de la noche… —se estremece, viendo el vacío—. Desperté sintiendo el dolor más insoportable y el poder del Alfa. Fue asesinada.

—Oh, por Dios —suspira Stiles, pero Derek sólo sigue hablando, mirándose las manos, recargadas en sus rodillas, como si fuera doloroso para él.

—Así que… Erica dice que tengo problemas de confianza —Derek sonríe—. Y cuando vi tu dibujo, con Laura en él, creí que la conocías. Que tal vez tuviste algo que ver con su muerte. Nunca nadie la vio completamente transformada. Y… entré en pánico.

—Oh, no, no, no. Eso no es lo que yo hago… yo no lastimo a la gente —dice Stiles rápidamente—. Yo sólo veo fantasmas. Pero sólo de animales. Y, aparentemente, de hombres lobo. Fantasmas de gente mitad animal —frunce el ceño—. No lo sé. La mayoría de los niños en la familia de mi madre son bendecidos… o malditos, depende… con algún tipo de don inútil. Ella podía hacer jardinería todo el año. Yo puedo ver golden retrievers muertos.

—Pero no puedes hablar con ellos —dice Derek.

—Son silenciosos. Además, son animales. No saben inglés. A veces, si necesitan ayuda, vienen a mí y me dirigen para que los siga y ayude… usualmente tienen bebés y se los llevo a Scott en la veterinaria para que los mantenga a salvo y, no sé, sean capaces de… encontrar paz.

—Pero no Laura —dice Derek suavemente.

Stiles se estremece.

—No. Laura no.

— ¿Está sola?

—Siempre está a tu lado. Aunque ha venido a verme un par de veces, lo que es raro, déjame decirte. Pero está contigo el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo, así que no está sola.

—No —dice Derek—. ¿Hay más lobos con ella?

Stiles parpadea en dirección a Laura, quien se enroscó muy pequeña cerca de la ventana, mirándolos.

—Oh —dice, bajito—. No, sólo es ella.

—El resto de la familia tiene paz, pero ella no —dice Derek—. Ella está… ¿ella está aquí ahora mismo?

Stiles asiente lentamente.

—Por la ventana —dice.

Derek levanta una mano.

—Puedo… ¿puedes tocarlos?

—No —le dice Stiles—. Sólo una sensación fría cuando caminan a través de ti. Probablemente no lo sentirías, a menos que lo esperes.

Laura se pone de pie, acercándose un poco, dudosa. Se detiene a centímetros de la mano estirada de Derek y mira a Stiles pidiendo ayuda.

—Okay —dice Stiles en un murmullo—. Okay. Cierra los ojos, Derek —Derek lo hace, dejando salir su aliento mientras obedece. Stiles desliza su mano sobre la de Derek, sujetándola y manteniéndola firme—. Está justo aquí —dice Stiles, suave—. No sé si sentirás algo, pero… sólo intenta concentrarte en tu mano, aquí, con la mía.

Derek ladea la cabeza y Stiles le asiente a Laura, que se acerca, levantando la cabeza mientras se acerca. Duda un largo momento antes de arquear la cabeza para que la cima roce la mano de Derek.

Derek tiembla y contiene el aliento.

Stiles sonríe, triste y lento.

—Le gusta enroscarse alrededor de tus pies en la cafetería —dice Stiles y Derek mueve los dedos, intentando atrapar la sensación de nuevo. Las yemas de sus dedos se hunden en el contorno del cuerpo de Laura—. Y se ovilla con la cabeza en tus zapatos cuando vemos películas. Ella… ella siempre sale de la habitación cuando nosotros empezamos a, uh. Ya sabes.

Derek deja caer su mano y abre los ojos. Están brillosos con lágrimas que se apresura a limpiar.

—Tenemos que ayudarla —dice con urgencia—. Tenemos que ayudarla a encontrar paz.

Laura se aleja, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Cómo te dijo su nombre? Necesitamos averiguar quién la mató, tenemos que vengarla para que pueda ir con el resto de la familia.

Hay una especie de energía frenética saliendo de Derek ahora y Stiles duda.

—Derek —dice—. Cálmate un minuto. No sabes si eso es lo que la mantiene aquí.

— ¿Qué más podría ser?

Muchas cosas. Pero Stiles no puede discutir con la desesperada necesidad de Derek de ayudar a su hermana. Así que encuentran papel y un plumón y comienzan a escribir el abecedario, acomodando las letras en abanico en el suelo a su alrededor.

—Pregúntale quien la mató —pide Derek con urgencia.

Stiles lo hace y Laura sólo parpadea, cambiando su peso de una pata a la otra.

—No está haciendo nada —dice Stiles con gentileza—. Tal vez no lo sabe.

—Entonces lo descubriremos. Pregúntale qué pasó.

Stiles lo hace y Laura agacha la cabeza, sin responder del todo.

Stiles hace lo mejor que puede, pero Laura se niega a cooperar y Derek se pone más y más molesto. Eventualmente, Laura se desvanece y Stiles desea poder hacer lo mismo.

Casi amanece.

—Lo siento —dice Stiles—. Ella respondió antes.

Derek está sentado sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

—Es que no entiendo —dice con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla si no me dice qué pasó?

—Tal vez no es por eso que se quedó —dice Stiles amablemente—. Ella es protectora contigo, siempre te vigila. Creo que se quedó por ti, Derek.

Derek sacude la cabeza.

—No puede —dice.

—Tal vez… tal vez no quiere que estés solo.

—No estoy solo. Tengo a Boyd, Erica e Isaac —dice Derek.

—Y eres… el Alfa, ¿cierto? ¿Así que tú cuidas de ellos? Tal vez ella quiso quedarse para cuidar de ti.

Derek sacude la cabeza nuevamente, sonriendo como si sintiera dolor y Stiles no sabe qué hacer. Tal vez debe volver a la escuela, tal vez estar aquí no ayuda a Derek. Stiles no sabe qué tipo de relación tiene con Derek ahora, después de todo… aún está batallando con toda la información sobre los hombres lobo y no sabe si Derek lo quiere cerca o en su vida o si todo esto fue demasiado para él.

Pero el sol está comenzando a salir y a Stiles le duele todo de agotamiento y la idea de caminar de vuelta a la escuela lo hace querer llorar.

Está silencioso por un momento hasta que por fin dice:

—Quizá deba irme. Puedo ir por Erica para que se quede contigo o…

Derek levanta la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Quieres irte?

Stiles duda un instante.

—No estaba seguro de que me quisieras aquí.

—Yo… te hice chocolate caliente —dice Derek, como si eso importara… pero recuerda que esa fue la ofrenda de paz que Stiles le dio hace unas semanas. Parpadea mirando la taza vacía.

—Creí que sólo era chocolate caliente —confiesa.

Derek pasa una mano por su cabello y aparta la mirada. Luce cansado.

—Tú… la pintura que hiciste, en la exposición, ¿aún la tienes? —pregunta.

Stiles asiente.

—Era muy buena —dice Derek—. La dibujaste justo como recuerdo. Verla fue como… recibir una patada en el estómago. Me dio pánico. Y entonces estaba muy… asustado. Para hablar. Creí que eras un cazador, que mentiste, que fui un idiota por confiar en ti. Debí hablar contigo.

—En tu defensa, ver fantasmas de animales no es lo primero que pasa por la mente de las personas —dice Stiles con una sonrisa débil.

—Tampoco hombres lobo —dice Derek.

—Entonces… ¿qué hacemos ahora? —Pregunta Stiles—. Puedo quedarme… puedo dormir en el sillón si quieres, o… o…

Derek toma su mano.

—Lo siento —dice—. Te extraño. Feliz Navidad. Quédate conmigo. Lo siento.

— ¿Contigo? —repite Stiles.

—Por favor.

—Sí —dice Stiles—. Está bien. También te extraño, obviamente. Digo, aparte del chocolate caliente, no he dormido desde…

Derek lo besa, es algo desesperado y doloroso nacido de demasiadas noches sin dormir por extrañarlo y Stiles no le da importancia al ser interrumpido.

Se besan hasta que están demasiado cansados y entonces caen dormidos en el sillón, abrazados mientras el sol se levanta en la mañana de Navidad.

Stiles despierta horas después, sintiendo a alguien mirándolo, y cuando gira la cabeza, se topa con Laura, sentada en medio del abanico de letras en el suelo, viéndolos a ambos.

—Hey —dice suavemente. Derek no se despierta—. Yo voy a cuidarlo —promete—. Voy a vigilarlo y evitar que vaya en misiones suicidas motivadas por la venganza. Voy a amarlo y asegurarme de que coma sus vegetales y de que no se pierda demasiado en su propia cabeza o en su culpa. Me aseguraré de que vaya a bailar a veces y lo haré sonreír y lo arrastraré en aventuras aún si quiere ir o no. También me aseguraré de que jamás esté solo.

Ella se pone de pie, con la cabeza en alto, toda su atención puesta en Stiles y entonces ella mira ansiosamente sobre su hombro, como si pudiera ver algo que Stiles no. Ella mira de nuevo a Stiles, desesperada, mirando a Derek y temblando.

—Voy a cuidarlo —susurra Stiles—. Lo prometo.

Laura se relaja entonces, su cola agitándose un poco, y los bordes de su cuerpo se vuelven borrosos y comienzan a destellar. Baila un poco sobre sus patas, ojos brillando, y gira en un círculo exuberante, entonces, segundos antes de que se desvanezca en un destello de luz dorada, su forma lobuna se disipa y es remplazada por una mujer con el cabello negro de Derek y sus hermosos ojos.

Ella duda por un momento y Candy se acerca, dubitativa, con su cola meneándose lentamente. Laura acaricia su cabeza y sonríe antes de mirar nuevamente por encima de su hombro a aquello que ella puede ver y Stiles, no. Entonces, se desvanece para siempre.

* * *

Stiles arrastra a Derek con él dos días después de Navidad, para un tardío festín e intercambio de regalos. El sheriff lo interroga mientras limpia un arma, Melissa lo regaña por eso y Scott sólo está contento de que, de alguna manera, las cosas salieron bien.

La noche previa a que las clases comiencen de nuevo, Stiles y Derek se quedan en casa de éste último, bebiendo chocolate caliente y viendo Netflix. Es cerca de media noche cuando Stiles se sienta y jadea.

—Puedes transformarte en lobo —dice, acusador—. ¡Y no me has mostrado!

Derek levanta una ceja perezosa y dice:

—Jamás lo pediste.

— ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo ahora!

Derek se ríe, pero obedece, quitándose la ropa, lo que es un premio por sí mismo. Y entonces, súbitamente, donde Derek estuvo de pie en medio de la habitación, hay un delgado lobo grisáceo con los ojos de Derek, actuando como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Es _increíble._

Stiles insiste en que Derek se quede en forma de lobo al volver a la cama y a Derek no parece importarle. Se vuelve una cálida y cómoda almohada y se quedan dormidos de esa manera.

Un cálido destello dorado despierta a Stiles y, cuando gira la cabeza, ve a Candy, bailando en estáticos círculos pequeños mientras gatea alrededor y a través de Derek, tocando con la pata su forma canina e intentando olerlo. Su cola se agita mil veces por minuto.

Sus bordes brillan de color dorado.

—Oh —susurra Stiles, un dolor en su pecho mientras ella comienza a destellar—. Oh. _Eso_ es lo que estabas esperando, perro tonto.

Ella bailotea a su alrededor como un cachorro. Todo este tiempo, Stiles tuvo miedo de remplazarla y ella sólo estaba esperando que él encontrara otro compañero para no estar solo.

—Okay —dice, riendo y ahogándose con sus lágrimas—. Okay, Candy, está bien. Está bien. Estoy bien, te amo, yo… dile a mamá que la amo. Y díselo a Laura también. Te voy a extrañar también, te amo, te amo.

Candy agita la cola una vez más, hace un feliz círculo y entonces ya no está.

Y, de pronto, los brazos de Stiles están llenos de un cálido y desnudo Derek, parpadeando con sueño en su dirección, viéndolo con preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa, qué ocurre? —pregunta Derek, apretando su agarre en Stiles.

—Nada —se ríe Stiles, limpiando sus lágrimas—. Pero creo que ahora estaremos juntos para siempre.

Derek lo acerca.

—Eso me parece bien —dice.

* * *

Una gota de agua solitaria puede parecer insignificante, pero lo cierto es que miles de ellas, unidas, forman el mar.  
Todos juntos podemos detener el cambio climático.  
Somos parte de una misma manada, así que #AúllaPorElMundo.  
Si compartes ésta idea, coloca el hashtag en tus historias para que el mensaje llegue a más personas. Puedes modificarlo para adaptarlo a tu fandom favorito.  
Atentamente:  
PruePhantomhive :*  
Los reto a buscar y compartir en sus redes sociales vídeos y/o imágenes de su animal, planta o lugar favorito.


End file.
